rctfandomcom-20200223-history
A Rollercoaster Odyssey
Overview Gemini Basin is cleared for launch - the robotic future of theme parks! Evolve a magnificent monolithic primate park from the high tech sci-fi atractions - but watch out: some robots can became too smart for their own good. A Rollercoaster Odyssey is the 4th scenario in the Wild! expansion pack for RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. Pre-Built Attractions * Observation (Robotic Coaster) ** Excitement Rating: 4.92 (Medium) ** Intensity Rating: 3.48 (Medium) ** Nausea Rating: 1.43 (Low) ** Initial Pricing: $3.40 * Robot Arm 1 ** Excitement Rating: 6.83 (High) ** Intensity Rating: 6.54 (High) ** Nausea Rating: 6.36 (High) ** Initial Pricing: $3.90 * Rush (Inverted Coaster) ** Excitement Rating: 8.05 (Very High) ** Intensity Rating: 8.61 (Very High) ** Nausea Rating: 6.69 (High) ** Initial Pricing: $6.90 Pre-Built Shops/Stalls *Toilets 1 (Toilets) *Toilets 2 (Toilets) Objectives Apprentice * Animals of species: 10 (Chimp) * Total monthly ride income: $400.00 * Minimum park value: $60,000.00 *Rewards: Large amount of cash ($10,000.00), New park unlock Entrepreneur * Animals of species: 20 (Orangutan) * Total monthly ride income: $550.00 * Minimum park value: $95,000.00 *Reward: Research boost Tycoon * Animals of species: 30 (Gorilla) * Total monthly ride income: $700.00 * Minimum park value: $130,000.00 *Reward: Whiplash (Dizzy Dropper) Scenario Guide The scenario guide can be viewed here. Attractions Available *Air Powered Coaster *Coasterball *Compact Inverted Coaster *Dingy Slide *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Heartline Coaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Wild Mouse *Junior Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Log Flume *Mine Ride *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *River Rapids *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Splash Boats *Splitting Coaster *Standup Coaster *Standup Twister Coaster *StrataCoaster *Vertical Drop Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Coaster Researched Available *Dinosaur-Go-Around *Flying Saucers ride *Merry-Go-Round *Monster Ride *Odyssey Ride *Snake Helter-skelter *Tea Cups Ride Researched Available *Barn Stormer *Chairswing *Double Swinging Inverter *Flying Carpet *Gallows Swing *Insanity *Lasso *Loop the Loop *Loop-o-Plane *Mine Drop Ride *Motion Simulator *Pirate Ship *Robot Arm *Roll-O-Plane *RotoDrop *Roundup Ride *Sky Sling *Sky Swat *Spider Top Spinner *Tagada *Topple Tower *Twirler *Twister *Whirling Dervish *Zipper Researched Available *Canoes *Jet Skis *Mini Sub *Rowing Boats Researched Available *3D Cinema *Circus *Dodgems *Ferris Wheel *Ghost House Ride *Giant Ferris Wheel *House of Fun *Laser Battle *Lion Show *Mirror Maze *Planetarium *Reptile & Amphibian House *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Spooky Wheel *Western Wheel *Wild West show *Zero G trampoline Researched Available *Air Boat *Elephant Transport *Elevator *Mini Railway *Monorail *Safari Train *Safari Transport *Suspended Monorail Trains *Trams Researched Available None Researched Available *Car *Double Deck Observation Tower *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Haunted Hotel *Mini Helicopters *Monster Trucks *Motorbike Races *Observation Tower *Quad Bike *Vintage Cars Researched Food Stalls Available *Bison Burgers *Burgers *Chicken *Dino Burger *Donut *Fries *Ice Cream *Pizzeria *Pumpkin Pies *Sandwiches *Steakhouse Researched Drink Stalls Available *Drinks *Hot Cocoa *Lemonade *Rocket Boost Cantina *Space Shakes *Spooky Shakes Researched Souvenir Stalls Available *Accessories *Balloons *Beanie Hats *Custom stall *Castom stall with billboard *Custom stall with billboards *Custom stall with rotating billboard *Dino Mask *Indian Feather *Raccoon Hats *Safari Hats *Safari toys *Souvenir *Space Hats *Spooky Hats *Spooky Jokes *Stripy T-shirts *UFO Balloons *Witches Hats Researched Facilities Available *A.T.M. *First Aid *Information *Toilets *Umbrellas Researched Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls Researched Scenery Other Notes This park has some references to sci-fi films. The park's name is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. Three of the park's goals require the player to build habitats for chimps, orangutans, and gorillas, all of whom are apes, referencing the ''Planet of the Apes ''films. Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3